Customers commonly purchase merchandise from brick-and-mortar stores such as retail stores, grocery stores, consumer electronic boutiques, etc. Customers also purchase merchandise via web sites that provide virtual storefronts that enable customers to purchase such merchandise without visiting a brick-and-mortar store. While on-line purchases may provide customers with some benefits over similar purchases made via a traditional brick-and-mortar store, customers may still prefer purchasing certain merchandise from a brick-and-mortar store. For example, with respect to clothing, many customers prefer to purchase clothing from a brick-and-mortar store. Purchasing from a brick-and-mortar store enables the customers to inspect the clothing in person, try on the clothing on to ensure a proper fit, and ensure an item of clothing (e.g., pants) pairs well with another item of clothing (e.g., shirt). Similarly, with respect to big ticket merchandise, such as home electronics, home appliances, etc., many customers prefer to the merchandise in operation before committing to a purchase.
Many customers may visit a particular brick-and-mortar store with the intention of seeing and/or purchasing specific items of merchandise. If the brick-and-mortar store no longer has one or more of the sought after items in stock, the customer may feel that their visit was for naught and thus may leave the store with a negative view their visit. Accordingly, if the brick-and-mortar store can ensure that the items of merchandise being sought by a customer are in stock or at least available for demonstration, then the brick-and-mortar store may increase the likelihood of a sale and increase the likelihood that the customer leaves with a positive view of their visit.